


Touching in the Dark

by a_shot_in_the_dark



Category: Common Law
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shot_in_the_dark/pseuds/a_shot_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were always harder, harder, faster. In fist fights, in words, and now in sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song _Supernatural_ by Ke$ha. Here's hoping this is decent since I wrote it at 5 am while dizzy |D
> 
> Comments, reviews, whatever are always appreciated.

Wes was trying to remember how much they’d had to drink. It hadn't been that much, had it? And yet, here he and Travis were, lips pressed together and bodies moving. He moaned and Travis pushed him into the wall, rutting against him. He wanted more, more contact, more of Travis. He pushed Travis’ Henley off his shoulders and pulled at his shirt. Travis tugged it over his head and threw it to the side, returning to Wes’ mouth. Wes could barely think with Travis’ tongue in his mouth and him grinding against him, but Travis was pushing off his suit jacket and working at the buttons with experienced hands.

Travis was breathtaking in the semi-darkness, the little light in the apartment playing off the corners and curves of his body. Wes wanted to see all of him, touch all of him, and he found himself fumbling at Travis’ belt. When he finally managed to undo it, he threw the belt to the side and unbuttoned Travis’ pants. Travis was busy kissing his neck, his hands caressing the muscles of Wes’ back. He dropped Travis’ pants to the floor. Travis was humping against him again, and Wes let out a breathy groan. Travis grinned against Wes’ cheek.

“You enjoying yourself, baby?”

“Shut up,” Wes snapped, turning red. Travis pulled him further into the apartment and into his bedroom, pushing Wes down on the bed. Wes met his lips eagerly as the darker man worked on getting his suit pants off. Their legs tangled together as Travis moved above him, his erection rubbing against Wes through their boxers. Wes had imagined this, thought about it occasionally, but never thought it would really happen. And he wanted more. He didn't care about tomorrow. He just wanted tonight. Wanted Travis.  
He flipped them over so he was on top and immediately took over. Travis seemed to enjoy that. Wes pulled Travis’ boxers down and started pumping him. Travis moaned beneath him, breathed his name. Wes had the temptation to taste Travis, but he was unbearably hard and he wanted to be in him. 

“Travis,” he breathed, kissing him, “I want you.”

Travis nodded and leaned over to pull some lube and a condom out of his bedside table. Wes hesitated at Travis’ entrance.

“Hey.”

He looked up. Travis leaned up and kissed him, slow and gentle. Something that wasn't normally them, but felt right. Wes spread the lubricant on his fingers and around Travis’ hole, getting him ready. He slid a finger in and let Travis get used to it before the second. 

“Wes,” he panted. Wes could tell he wanted more, wanted him to fuck him hard. He fucked him with his fingers, adding a third. Travis was moaning and moving with him.

He took his fingers out and put the condom on, lining himself up to Travis’ entrance before sliding in. 

“Travis,” Wes panted, trying to have some self-control and keep himself from just pounding into him, “Are you okay? Did I hurt you-”

“Wes.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck me, you idiot,” Travis growled. Wes thrust in him and Travis was gasping, moving his body with each thrust. Wes let his hands wander around Travis’ muscled body as he pounded into him. He leaned over so he could attack his neck, still thrusting. 

“God,” he murmured against his sweaty skin, “So good, Travis.”

Travis pushed his fingers through Wes’ hair, his mouth everywhere it needed to be, perfect. And then Wes moved a little and hit the good spot. Travis let out a breathy cry, his fingernails grazing down Wes’ back. Travis was moaning Wes’ name, and Wes came hard, riding out his orgasm. He stroked Travis fast and he came on his hand. Wes pulled out of him and threw the condom away.

Travis patted the bed next to him. Wes gave him a skeptical look.

“You want to cuddle… with _me_?”

“Why is that so hard to believe? Come here.”

Wes crawled under the covers and into Travis’ arms. Travis gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

“We just don’t usually do… gentle.” In fist fights, in words, and now in sex. It was always harder, harder, faster. 

“Maybe I want that to change,” Travis said quietly. Wes could hear the panic and uncertainty in his voice. He leaned over and kissed him.

“Maybe I do, too.”


End file.
